Bringing Back Prince Charming
by broadwayfreakk102
Summary: Mary Margaret is facing the true crimes of the heart as she begins to pursue two very handsome men in Storybrooke. Dr. Whale has a sensitive, strong-willed personality, while David's charming charisma continues to reel Mary Margaret in. Will Mary Margaret allow her emotional discourse to tamper with her goal of finding true love? Who will she choose?
1. A Surprise Visit

"Dr. Whale, I wasn't expect you quite yet-" Mary Margaret said, almost shocked.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. Did you get my flowers?"

"I did and they were wonderful, really."

"Yes. I wanted to purchase the most beautiful flowers I could find, as they reminded me of you Mary-" Dr. Whale said as he slowly moved closer to Mary Margaret.

"I am more than pleased with them. I placed them in a vase, in my room. Emma thought they were hers-" Mary Margaret babbled on.

Just then, Dr. Whale slowly moved his hands to Mary Margaret's waist, her hands moving towards his neck.

"This cannot happen again, not now. Emma could return from the station any moment-"

"Its already happening-" Whale declared as he began to kiss her fiercely, pressing her into the nearest wall.

His hands explored her body, their eyes connecting with each intense second. Mary Margaret ran her hands through Whale's golden blonde hair, as Whale kissed her neck gently. His touch was soft, but his movements intense. She wanted nothing more than to forget David, remove his existence from her memory. She continued to pursue Whale's actions, returning each tender kiss all while escaping the grief inside her heart.

Whale looked up at Mary Margaret, releasing their kiss after several intense moments of lust. "I have never seen such eyes or a woman as beautiful and as graceful as you. Would you still consider joining me for dinner?"

"I am not actually in the mood for Granny's tonight. I would rather sit about here and talk with you. I make some delicious hot cocoa as I am sure you have many compelling stories to share from the hospital."

"I do have a few. The most recent being the patient, David… David-"

"Nolan," she said, just as she was beginning to forget.

"Yes, David Nolan. I find it all quite strange that he began making such radical progress over a few days, when he had been under constant supervision for months."

"Yes. It is all quite strange. Do you think we could talk about-"

"I mean, I just find that the unexpected can be quite amusing. When you don't expect anything, you'll always find a way to discover something new. I never truly expected you would be in my arms, Mary Margaret," Whale stated as he wrapped his arms around Mary Margaret's waist, his head peering over her shoulder at the cocoa she was mixing.

"Yes. I suppose so," She made a final stir and began to add the whipped cream and cinnamon, "Here you go. It's hot, watch out."

"Thank you. So tell me, how is teaching going?"

"It's all fine. I do enjoy it. I find that making a difference in people's lives is quite beneficial on both sides-" Whale stared at her lips, watching as each new word, brought a new curve to her lips.

"I see. I could never have such patience with children. I was never one for children really."

"I always thought that having children would be in my future, but that is nothing to discuss now."

"I would rather we didn't discuss anything-" Whale expressed as he began to kiss her again, this time being more concentrated.

Meanwhile, Emma walked in with Graham, holding a file in her hands.

"Oh my. Did I just walk into something?" Emma said, as Whale and Mary Margaret released the kiss.

"No. We were just about to have some hot cocoa, would you like some? What about you Graham?"

"No ma'am. I just had some coffee down at the station."

"I thought you two were going out, change of plans?" Emma inquired.

"We thought we would stay here for the evening."

"Oh Graham and I could work at Granny's, if you need us to…"

"No, no. It's fine. We were just-" Mary Margaret stuttered.

"I was just leaving. I have an early morning tomorrow and I just thought I would stop in and make sure Mary Margaret received my flowers and see if you were free for dinner Saturday night?"

"I will let you know, I mean I am sure I am, but I will let you know."

"Goodnight Emma. Graham." He was halfway out the door when he smiled at Mary Margaret, "Mary Margaret," then he shut the door.

She waved as he exited, her cheeks red with unease.

"Well Graham and I were just looking over a case. Someone allegedly broke into the abandoned library, but we're quite unsure," Emma spoke as she looked over the photos taken prior to her awkward entrance.

"Emma, I will see you tomorrow. I just figured I would walk you home, make sure you didn't lose your way."

"Graham, I am not so new in this town that I lose my way, but thank you. I will let you know if I find anything unusual."

"Sure. Goodnight to you both," Graham exited.

"So Dr. Whale? That's two dates in a row, miss, I think you should consider this something more than a "one night stand."

"I mean, I am still unsure of my feelings for him."

"Don't let David's emotional insecurity interfere with what you have with Dr. Whale. He seems nice, he brought you flowers."

"I know Emma, but it's only been a few days. I don't know, things are still bound to change."

"Sure. Just live a little, you'll find better luck with an unmarried man, I am sure of it."

"I know."

"I am heading to bed. Don't think too much on the subject, okay?"

"Sure. Goodnight Emma."

"Goodnight Mary Margaret."

As Emma strolled up the stairs of Mary Margaret's small apartment, she couldn't help, but wonder of what was to come. Her feelings for Graham were increasing with each passing day, but she had swore herself to secrecy. Her emotions would not cloud her work with unneeded stress. She snuggled into her bed, awaiting the following day.

Mary Margaret stood in the kitchen, sipping her cocoa, her mind flustered. She wanted to believe that she could get over David, his sweet, sensitive smile would no longer haunt her dreams. She found herself wanting to be held in his arms, the touch of his hand pressing on her cheek. She wanted to believe that David would once again leave Kathryn, but in her heart she knew she was making the wrong decision loving a married man. Dr. Whale was no prince, but he was something. He made her heart stop aching, her tears seized to fall in his presence. She decided, she would continue to pursue Dr. Whale, even if it wasn't what her heart truly desired. She would not let David ruin her chance at the happy ending, she aspired for.


	2. A Secret Meeting

The next morning was hell. Mary Margaret sauntered out of bed, her heart throbbing with utter confusion. Yes, she had set her mind on pursuing Whale the night before, but she still remained rather unsure. She slipped into something comfortable and headed to Granny's on this cold morning in Maine. She took a seat at the nearest booth, ordering a cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin, as she longed for a tall glass of alcohol to sooth the pain. Before she could take the first bite of her muffin, David slipped into the booth.

"Morning Mary Margaret."

"David. I was just stopping in for breakfast-"

"Understandable. I find myself here more often than home sometimes," David chuckled.

"Why's that?"

"Kathryn and I really aren't on the best of terms right now. I want to love her, I do, but I just find that someone else has stolen my heart. I would rather not hurt her in the end."

"Oh I see-" Mary Margaret took a large sip of her coffee.

"She is quite beautiful, she works at the school-"

"Does she? Then I must know her."

"I would hope you do because Mary Margaret, I care for you. I do. I want you to understand, I wish this situation wasn't so complex. I want to be with you, its just not as easy considering I am… well… taken. I suppose."

"David I get it. Be with Kathryn. I get it-"

"I left her."

A dead silence came over the table.

"You did what?"

"I want to love her, but I cannot hopelessly lead her on like this. Mary Margaret, my heart belongs to you."

Mary Margaret blushed, "I don't know what to say. David this is so wrong."

"Meet me tonight. Where you found me and if you come, I'll know I made the right decision leaving my wife. If you don't come, I'll regret what could have been for the rest of my life."

"David, wait-"

"The Toll Bridge at eight tonight. I'll be waiting for you."

"Please don't wait up, it's not worth it. This whole situation is just too complex for the both of us to handle…"

"Mary Margaret, I would wait a million years if I could just hold you in my arms. You are a girl worth waiting for. Tonight at eight."

Then David exited Granny's, a huge smile slapped on his face.

Mary Margaret could feel her heart beating out of her chest, her thoughts formulating new ideas of the outcome of tonight. She needed to return home and pick something out to wear. Nothing could go wrong tonight, nothing. She left her check on the table, gulped down her coffee and returned home in the nick of time.

Emma was standing behind the bar, reading the morning paper, a cup of cocoa set beside her.

"Mary Margaret, you're back. I was worried you might have snuck out during the night."

"Where would I have gone to?"

"Oh you know. You and Dr. Whale really seemed to hit it off last night. He isn't as much of a jerk as rumor has it."

"No. I suppose not."

Mary Margaret dashed up the steps to her closet where she began to create mounds of clothes all over the room. She picked up a black dress, short in the front, reaching about her knees and a low back. "No."

She reached for a second dress, a coral colored dress, with white polka dots covering it. "I honestly forgot this was in existence." This routine continued for what seemed like hours and at just about seven, a knock came at the door. Mary Margaret pinned back her bangs from her face and answered the door, hoping David was coming to meet her early.

"Hello."

Dr. Whale entered the room, grabbing Mary Margaret's face and involving her in an intense kiss.

"Whale. What was that?"

"I thought I would give you a kiss to remember, seeing that I haven't seen you since last night and there really wasn't much to do with people around."

"I see. I have to head out soon, I have a class meeting and I was hoping to get there early-"

"I am sure the meeting could wait, just for a few hours-" Whale stepped in closer, shutting his eyes as he leaned in for a second kiss.

"I shouldn't."

"Why? It didn't seem to be much of an issue a few days ago."

"Whale. I don't know what to make of us. I do enjoy being with you, but I can't say this would last forever. I just don't feel as if my feelings are as heavily reciprocated as yours."

"Oh. So you don't want to go to dinner tonight I take it or is it that you completely forgot?"

"I…"

"You forgot, didn't you? What's got into you? A day or two ago you were completely into this. You and I had a great time sitting at Granny's together and after was even better. I sent you flowers…"

"Yes. I know. I just need sometime to think on it and I really have to head off to this meeting, so another time? Rain check that dinner, okay?"

"Sure thing."

Mary Margaret exited her apartment in a haste. As she flashed through the hallways, she checked herself in a nearby mirror. She combed back a strand of her hair, placing it behind her ear. For a moment she smiled, David's words still ringing in her head. She then rushed out the door, making her way to the toll bridge where they had first met.

Mary Margaret and David met in the most uncomfortable circumstances possible. David had been in a coma for months, Mary Margaret a volunteer at the hospital. Under Henry's guidance, she decided she would read a story to him, their story. Though Mary Margaret as well as the rest of Storybrooke remained completely unaware of their true identities, she chose to read David the story of Snow White and her meeting with the Prince. This awakened David and high alert rose when David was found missing the following day. He was alleged to be roaming the nearby forrest, completely disconnected from all medical needs. Mary Margaret found him by the toll bridge, wounded. She returned him to the hospital with the help of Graham and Emma, where his recovery has been great ever since.

Today, was the day. She would tell David how she felt and that would be that. After all, saving one's life does make somebody quite fond of another. She walked up to the toll bridge as she waited patiently under the brightly shining moon. Her heart continued to pound, her hands tucked warm into her pockets, as she barred the chill of the evening. Minutes passed, all which seemed like a lifetime when she was alone. Finally David appeared. He looked as handsome as ever, his smile beaming under the glow of the night.

"I am sorry I am late. I got a little sidetracked, well actually I got lost."

"You are still recovering David, it's fine. You're here now."

"I am and I want to spend every waking moment with you and-" He paused.

"What's the matter?"

"I just. I started to remember today, my past. Kathryn."

"Oh."

"Yes, it's nothing major. Just a few small things are trickling back and I feel as if completely letting her go, will not be beneficial for either of us."

"Us, as in you and Kathryn or as in you and I?"

"Kathryn and I. I don't have the intense feelings for her as I do for you, I rather feel obligated to love her. She is my wife after all and I cannot simply break the relationship with her. Do you understand?"

"I do. I just cannot understand why you chose to lead me on? You didn't have to pursue this. I didn't have to pursue this. I was completely fine where I was…"

"What in Whale's arms?"

"What?"

"I know about your relationship with Dr. Whale. This town is quite small Mary Margaret and news travels fast. I want you to know I would rather be with you, it's just that I don't have the choice right now."

"David you always have a choice. You made the choice to come see me tonight and…"

"And what?"

"And you lead me on. I would rather not discuss anymore of this," Mary Margaret spoke as tears rolled down her face. She faced her back to David to avoid her embarrassment.

David lifted her face with his hand, "Mary Margaret, everything I said today at Granny's wasn't a lie. I would never say those things and walk away from my wife for a woman I intend on swindling. You have my heart, but the man I was before my accident belongs to Kathryn and whether we like it or not we have to deal with the past. I want to be with you. I want to be able to say you're mine and hold you when you feel alone, I can, but right now isn't the time. I just want you to know, that no matter what you do, whether you avoid me or never speak to me again, I will not give up. I will fight to be with you, I just need the time to figure out who I once was in order to continue on. Mary Margaret, I care deeply for you-"

"Please, just save it. I understand completely and I would rather this discussion came to a close. David, I am sorry that things seem confusing right now, just don't toy with my heart and I am more than happy to give you the space you need. I should go. I had dinner plans this evening."

"Please, I don't want to end like this."

"It's not an ending, David as nothing ever started between us."

"Now wait a minute. Don't say that you didn't feel the same way I do. I know that this was something, this is something between us whether you decide to admit it or not. Mary Margaret, our time will come."

"Okay David."

Then she left. Her heart broken, tears rolling down her face without end. She rushed down the street, her heels clicking a million miles a minute. Before she knew it she was exactly where she wanted to be. She placed her knuckles on the door, then held back for moment. Would this solve the overwhelming pain inside her heart? In that moment, she didn't care. She knocked on the door, moments later Whale appeared in a pair of pajamas pants, shirtless.

"Mary Margaret, what-"

She couldn't speak, her words felt mumbled inside her mouth.

"You okay? Come inside, I'll make you some of my famous drinks. We'll talk this all out."

She stepped inside, unaware of whether she made the correct decision running back into Whale's arms, but she listened to her gut rather than her heart. She stepped inside and took a sip of the drink prepared by Whale, his words soothing her sadness. Her heart would not stay broken forever and she did not intend to wait for it to heal, she would take action. She would discreetly try to prove to David what he was missing out on, Whale becoming a part of this underground plan she was formulating. Hearts would be broken, but love isn't love without taking the risk.


	3. 7:15 am

After an eventful evening of drinks and small talk with Whale, Mary Margaret was ready to formulate her plan. She planned on following her heart even if that meant breaking a few hearts along the way. Mary Margaret had a small time slot to meet David at Granny's this morning and she wouldn't allow anymore time to elapse. She reached for her bag and a her phone, rushing out the door at approximately 7 am. She grabbed the table nearest to the door and reached for her book which was dug deep into her bag. She ordered a cup of coffee and a bagel and sat staring at the clock, waiting for the exact moment when David would arrive.

At 7:15 am, David entered. The blue in his jacket, really complimented his eyes as he stepped toward the counter to order his coffee from Ruby. At first he completely walked past Mary Margaret taking no notice, but seconds later he turned.

"Mary Margaret this is the second day in a row that we've met here. That's quite the coincidence."

"Oh, yes. I come here every morning to grab coffee before heading to the school."

"I also needed a coffee before work."

"You work?" Mary Margaret said as if she had no idea.

"At the animal shelter, yes."

"Oh, how great."

"Yes, if you ever have an animal that's ill. I'm your man."

They both turned away at this phrase, the awkwardness setting in. Just then Ruby handed David his coffee.

"Well I suppose I should go. I don't want to be late and Kathryn is waiting for me out in the car."

"Goodbye."

"Have a wonderful day, Mary Margaret."

This pattern continued on for what seemed like forever. Every morning at exactly 7:15 am, Mary Margaret and David would enter Granny's ordering their usual coffee and a bagel. As the weeks progressed, Kathryn stopped driving with David and both Mary Margaret and David found time to sit about and chat. They had small talk about their jobs, their lives, just about anything that could stir up a quick conversation. After a coffee one morning, Mary Margaret headed to the grocery store to pick up a few items when she ran into Kathryn. They literally bumped into one another, knocking the goods from both their baskets.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to-" Kathryn said, looking at Mary Margaret crouching beside her.

"It's fine, really," Mary Margaret said as she reached for the disassembled goods on the floor of the store.

"This must be yours," Kathryn said handing Mary Margaret a box of cereal.

"And this must be-" Mary Margaret's words ended as she picked up the pregnancy test lying on the floor, "yours."

"Yes, thank you."

"Well good luck."

"Thank you again and I am sorry for creating this mess," Kathryn spoke.

"It's alright. Have a wonderful day," Mary Margaret said, trying maintain her best false smile.

"And the same to you, Mary Margaret."

Mary Margaret stood in the aisle, her shock getting the best of her. She quickly grabbed the remaining items she needed and headed back the apartment. She placed the bags on the counter as Emma sat the couch, taking notice of her frustration.

"You alright?"

"I am fine. I just think I need to clear my head a bit."

With these final words, Mary Margaret grabbed her bag and rushed out the door. She headed for the woods, the perfect place to assemble her thoughts. She strode along the path, her stomach in knots and her thoughts filling her heart with sadness. When suddenly, she heard cooing coming from a nearby tree. She wandered over and found a small bird caught in a wire of some sort. She picked up the bird and rushed it straight to the animal clinic for aid.

As she entered, she found David working the front desk. His eyebrows went up in shock as he noticed Mary Margaret entering, carrying a small bird.

"Is the bird injured?" David inquired.

"I am not quite sure, I found him trapped in a wire or net of some sort in the woods. I just thought I would bring him here to be looked at, just in case."

"I will get a doctor," David said.

A minute later, a doctor examined the bird and stated that the bird had no major injuries.

"This bird here is a North Atlantic Dove, with migratory patterns where strong bonds are formed between said birds. The dove is fine, just a tad dehydrated, but perfectly fine to fly. The bird can heal here, but it may have a chance of missing its flock's migration, however taking the chances of bringing this bird back in this weather can be quite risky."

"I think I will take my chances," Mary Margaret said as she reached for the bird, "Thank you, Doctor."

As the doctor exited, David spoke, "Mary Margaret there is storm coming, it's dangerous for you to be out there now."

"David I will be fine, thank you."

"Can I at least walk you there or drive you?"

"No. I will be fine on my own. I cannot risk that this bird may be left alone without her flock. No one wants to be left hopelessly alone." She left.

David felt heavily confused, but he could not allow Mary Margaret to take a risk such as this alone. He let her walk a reasonable distance, before he decided to trail behind her. The winds were gusting, shaking the leaves from the trees and causing the air to grow cold. Yet, Mary Margaret moved forward holding the dove carefully in her grasp. She trailed through the forrest searching for the flock. She walked up to a ravine and peered over the edge. Just then a strike of lightening broke her balance and she began to teeter at the edge of the ravine. The mud under her feet caused her balance to worsen with each passing second.

"I got you," David spoke, grabbing Mary Margaret as she almost teetered off the edge.

"David."

"You really don't think I would let you out here alone with the weather like this, do you?"

She didn't speak, she rather stood still in her tracks for a moment.

"Thank you, but I have to get this bird back to her flock."

"Mary Margaret, there is no time. We have to get to safety."

David wrapped his arms around her and they trudged through the winds and the incoming rain to a small abandoned cottage in the woods.

"But the flock, David."

"We have to wait out the storm, before we can head back out there."

"But he'll miss his flock-"

"Mary Margaret, don't try to reason, there is no going out there right now."

David slammed the door open and they entered, embracing the cozy feel of the cottage.

"Are we positive no one lives here?"

"I am not sure, but I think we should get you warm. It's quite cold-" David said as he removed his jacket and attempted to wrap it around Mary Margaret's frigid body.

"No. No, thank you. I am fine."

"Mary Margaret, you're shivering-"

"No, David, I really am okay."

"Mary Margaret, what's been the matter lately? I feel as if you're shutting me out or something."

"David the problem is that I still have feelings for you. I know I shouldn't, but I do and I have tried to avoid you, try not to pursue this, but somehow it keeps becoming impossible not to see you."

"I feel the same."

The both stood there for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes as David began to lean into Mary Margaret. Their lips were about to touch when Mary Margaret broke the moment.

"I don't understand how you could do this. I know that Kathryn thinks she is pregnant."

"What? What do you mean? How do you know this?"

"I bumped into her at the store today and she had a pregnancy test in her basket."

"I… I had no idea."

"David the rain is letting up, maybe it's best if we head back outside," Mary Margaret spoke as she headed for the door.

"Wait. So every morning when I saw you at Granny's-"

"I was looking for you."

David chuckled.

"David you think this is funny?"

"No, it's just that I went to Granny's every morning to see you."

Mary Margaret blushed and exited. They walked the trial for a mile or so until they came upon the flock and they released the bird.

"It's beautiful."

"Yes. So Mary Margaret what do we do about this?"

"About what?"

"Us."

"Nothing. You have a wife to take care of, more so than ever. Go to her."

"Yes. I suppose I should," David spoke with utter disappointment.

"Goodbye David," Mary Margaret said as she began to walk away, "Oh and thank you for helping me out back there."

"Sure thing!"

They both walked away, each down a separate road heading toward town. Both knew that romance was budding between the two and the fates would do everything in their power to keep them together.

The following morning Mary Margaret headed to Granny's around 7:45 am only to find David standing at the coffee counter ordering his coffee. He reached for his coffee and rushed outside the building. Mary Margaret proceeded to follow him to the back of the building.

"What are you doing here?" Mary Margaret inquired.

"Getting my coffee."

"It's 7:45 am."

"I know, I was trying not to see you. What were you doing here?"

"The same."

They both stood in an awkward silence for a moment.

"I spoke to Kathryn. She isn't pregnant."

They both looked into one another's eyes eagerly awaiting the moment they both knew was coming. David then took Mary Margaret into his arms, Mary Margaret rushing into an intense kiss. His kiss was warm and gentle, his grip firm. She wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms forever, his eyes fixated on her for every moment they drew breath. They both released the kiss, their hearts pounding fast, their breath short.

"No one can know," Mary Margaret spoke.

"Understandable," David said as he took Mary Margaret in for another intense kiss.

His hands reached for her waist, but the heat between the two of them caused his hands to wander her body fiercely. This moment almost seemed impossible, so much so that they forgot that they were kissing in broad daylight. Just then, Whale was crossing the street to head into a nearby shop when he peered across the road. There he found Mary Margaret in David's arms, the both of them locked in a kiss. Anger began to bubble inside him. This would explain the lack of speaking between the two of them. He wanted so badly to trudge across the street and reclaim Mary Margaret, but he saw no use in causing unneeded drama with one of his former patients.

"When he breaks her heart, I'll be waiting. Oh yes, she'll run back to me as she did before, I just know it."


End file.
